


【Cap Diamant】Chap. 5 WHAT AM I TO YOU

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我肖想很久的囧疼车嘿嘿嘿





	【Cap Diamant】Chap. 5 WHAT AM I TO YOU

**Author's Note:**

> 我肖想很久的囧疼车嘿嘿嘿

【意大利 米兰】

黄仁俊刚从拍卖场里出来，手机就嗡嗡响着，他捏着方向盘低头看了一眼，给摁掉了。

没停两下，同一个人又打了进来。

黄仁俊的车还没出停车库，抬头看了眼排队排到尽头的车队，拉下手刹停在了门柱边上。

“思成哥，咋？”

“你人呢。”

“卖场。”

“替我跑一趟，到火车站取个货，然后我们医院见。”

“好。”

黄仁俊脚踩着油门重新并道，被腰间的酸软突袭一下，差点脚没了力气，皱着眉头看了一眼后视镜，心里把李帝努油炸了一顿。

这几天李帝努就没消停过，自从上次在医院的休息室里快活了一把之后，就天天变着法子堵黄仁俊，无论是在董思成的别墅里还是在医院的储物间，能逮着他就是一通狠操。黄仁俊敌不过他，被他摁着动弹不得，反抗都反抗不起来。

而且这人还相当会演，一脸的人畜无害，看他那样子可无辜了，金道英疼他金廷祐也疼他，除了那晚杀人放火的时候满脸凶煞，平时连董思成都夸他两句。

黄仁俊最不屑人玩这套，心里一边鄙夷一边又觉得李帝努的确是个有实力的炮友，所以对李帝努也就照样大度地笑笑，他欺身上来自己也就凑活着配合了。

罗渽民已经醒了，李帝努当时说的“等他醒了，咱们说清”并没有实现，反而由于罗渽民对黄仁俊过大的占有欲而只字不提。两个人在医院里折腾完了都要等味道散了才敢进病房。

三个人之间关系莫名其妙的。

黄仁俊正想着，目光撇到后面有车鬼鬼祟祟的，大喇喇地探出头去看了一眼，笑了。

有人跟踪他。

用蓝牙耳机打了个电话给董思成，黄仁俊一边等他接起来一边就看了眼红灯。

“怎么了？”

“哥，我可能会迟点儿到。”

“嗯？”

“有人跟踪我。”

红灯跳绿，黄仁俊一脚油门直接冲了出去。

董思成在电话那头皱起了眉头。

电话里黄仁俊那儿已经呼呼风声了，董思成知道这小子又玩儿速度与激情，也随他，沉着脸吩咐身边的人赶紧去查，然后才重新顾上电话里的小孩儿。

“你怎么被人跟上了？”

黄仁俊开了车窗，头伸在窗外打急转弯，车子磨过地面，进了七拐八拐的旧巷子，很大声地回复他：

“今天开的车是公司名头底下的呗，人家一看就是跟的车牌，估计连我是谁都不知道。”

“喔，那你小心点。”

“嗻~”

“别他妈怪里怪气的。”

“嘿嘿。”

董思成挂了电话，也不多担心黄仁俊会受伤。

这小孩的车技他是见过的，在穆杰罗法拉利*飚赛车都飚得云淡风轻，技术过硬，也不知道哪里学来的。就算是跟别人杠起来，也不怕缺一根儿毛。

这厢黄仁俊也的确云淡风轻，在米兰的小街小巷里多绕了几圈，后头的人就没了影子，然后才吹着口哨往火车站开。

车子虽然磨了点儿，但他们大少爷董思成又不缺那个钱。

等他呼哧呼哧把董思成的包裹拎上医院顶楼的时候已经是中午，两个人简单交接了几句，意思就是追他的人是米理黑帮的，已经让人去处理了，然后把黄仁俊丢进了病房。

李帝努坐在床头给罗渽民削苹果。

见着来人之后罗渽民立刻眉开眼笑的，一双眼睛直接黏在了黄仁俊身上，嗓子还有些低哑地喊了声：

“仁俊。”

黄仁俊看着一旁拿着刀削皮削得很利索还眉眼弯弯盯着自己的李帝努，感觉自己站在了两只饿急了的老虎面前。

他们俩到和谐得很，黄仁俊给两双眼睛看得浑身不耐烦。

“你吃着，我还有事要处理。”

也没等罗渽民再说什么，黄仁俊就坐进沙发里翻开自己的笔电敲敲打打。

反正他也是真的有事。

过了一会儿董思成叫人送了午餐来，黄仁俊才放下电脑，拿了自己的那一盘。

那边李帝努到像是故意的，说自己有些事，先走了，连着那份精湛的意大利面和花式咖啡一起直接跑路，关门前还冲黄仁俊挑了挑眉毛，黄仁俊直接甩了他一个白眼。

这下只剩黄仁俊和罗渽民两个人了。

“仁俊呀...”

黄仁俊看过去，罗渽民指了指自己还在打点滴的手。

“帮个忙？”

黄仁俊端着自己的走了过去。

罗渽民暂时还只能吃些清淡软嫩的东西，董思成叫厨师单独给他做了份豇豆粥和蒸米糕。黄仁俊自己看的眼馋，但至少手里还有一盘上好的西餐，也没说什么，擦了个手给罗渽民掰米糕吃。

罗渽民就一双眼含笑的盯着他。

黄仁俊的手葱白，又干净又漂亮，指尖粉红粉红的，手背上的胎记都显得秀气，捏着方块状的米糕弄小块儿了点，然后递到罗渽民嘴边。

“张嘴。”

动作是温柔，语气却生硬。

罗渽民也习惯了，本身就是自己绑着他，所以没多抱怨，乖乖地张嘴，却故意让牙齿咬到他的指尖，末了还舔一下，满足地勾起嘴角。

黄仁俊面不改色地继续喂下一块。

董思成也是只顾着排面的主，豇豆粥一大碗了，蒸米糕还足足让人切了半打，每一块儿都白白胖胖的。黄仁俊寻思要是全给罗渽民喂下去肯定撑死，一块掰完就决定停手，看着指尖粘上的糕屑，下意识地就舔掉了。

罗渽民差点盯穿他。

要说罗渽民不想黄仁俊，那是假的。他自从醒了之后黄仁俊就没来看过几次，每次进来的时候前脚是他后脚就是李帝努。罗渽民眼力见好得很，也不是没看出来他们俩做过什么，心里阴骛得直滴血，但嘴上当然不会说出口。

李帝努想干什么，已经很明显了。

黄仁俊完全不在意他脑子里在思考什么竹马厮杀，他又不是只有这两个炮友。直接忽略了罗渽民如狼似虎的眼神，嘴巴撅着吹了两下粥，勺子向他伸过去。

“啊——”

“喂我。”

黄仁俊眼皮一跳，脾气上来了。

“我这不是喂着呢么？”

罗渽民抿着嘴很欠打地笑。

“我说，仁俊，换个方式喂我。”

黄仁俊冷冷地嗤一声，他脾气可比罗渽民大多了。碗往床头柜子上一放，眉眼整理出一个怒极反笑的表情：

“你他妈的爱吃不吃。”

语毕转身就走。

可是罗渽民反应比他还快，能活动的那只手直接拽了黄仁俊一把。

这一把力气够大，黄仁俊稳住了身子转了回去，罗渽民却已经从被子里支起了身子，握着黄仁俊的胳膊就吻了过去。

论力气黄仁俊是挺不过罗渽民，被他强吻了挣扎两下也没挣开，他的手从胳膊游走到腰上，趁着黄仁俊想退开的动作撬开他的嘴唇就钻了进去。

黄仁俊知道罗渽民吻技很好，每次都是自己被他吻得七晕八素，没两下就嘤咛一声，软了身子坐进刚刚离开的椅子里，被罗渽民逮着嘴唇吸吮舔弄。

刚刚吃的糕点还让罗渽民嘴里带着点甜味，黄仁俊本想睁着眼瞪他，结果那清甜的味儿让他忍不住多夺取些，眼神都柔和下去，看罗渽民变成含情脉脉地看了。

罗渽民等他整个人都不再动了，才放开他，最后在他嘴唇上点了一点，贴着他鼻尖说话。

“你和Jeno...，睡了多少次？”

黄仁俊霎时间又清醒了回来，眼前的人眼神屠夫似的。

完蛋。

 

【墨西哥 墨西哥城】

郑在玹被墨西哥黑帮的谈判人晾了半个小时。

负责接待他们的小喽啰一直在旁边叽里咕噜地道歉，郑在玹嫌烦了，拧着眉毛叫他闭嘴。

楼下的舞会人声鼎沸，郑在玹没心情多看一眼，期间不少富商名流来敲门想要和郑在玹做点生意，郑在玹都叫人回绝了，敲着桌子数时间。

这大腹便便的老狐狸倒是会作。

再过了会儿那所谓的“墨西哥黑帮副手”终于进来了，一边端着酒杯嚷嚷，一边还抱了个棕发古巴美人儿上下其手，如果不是手下劝了他半天，他还打算把那女的带进来一起。

郑在玹冷眼看着他，在他走近的时候又立刻商业化地露出一个完美的笑脸。

墨西哥人操着一口难听的英语冲他咧嘴，顺道还拍了拍他的肩：

“Jeffrey先生，让您久等啦！底下的舞会那么好玩，您也不去看看？”

郑在玹露着两个酒窝笑而不答。

“哎呀，朋友，我知道您还在为那个卧底的事情生气，可是那个卧底已经死了嘛。您看，管他的那个小头目我们也照着您的意思办了，今天就尽兴一下没事的。”

会客厅的茶几上还有两瓶波旁威士忌，脸色醉熏的胖男人用玻璃杯倒了些，扭头问他：

“老兄，加冰块吗？”

郑在玹保持着脸上的微笑，还是没有回复他。

酒糟鼻红彤彤的人还没来得及端起昂贵的玻璃制品，手腕就被人拧着，脑袋下一秒就撞到了茶几上，脸色直接扭曲，没压住，发出一声杀猪似的惨叫。

郑在玹扣着他的脑袋，皮笑肉不笑地，嘴里说话都嘶嘶作响。

“先生，我想你也知道我是来干什么的，我们打开天窗说亮话行么？”

郑在玹的保镖是被特批带了枪的，墨西哥黑帮的手下都搜了身才进舞会，被郑在玹的人拿枪顶着不敢乱动，郑在玹也就专注于泄一通火，然后就恢复了温文尔雅地样子站了起来。

低头擦了擦褶皱，对着人猪猡似的眼睛重又露出一个笑。

“我们坐下说。”

有人传言郑在玹脾气狠，郑在玹比那些闲言碎语想得更狠。

胖男人被郑在玹警告了一次自然知道花天酒地这姿态不是郑在玹吃的那一套，立刻卖乖了和郑在玹低声下气说话，郑在玹低头刷着手机听他叽叽喳喳，一副漫不经心的模样。

都是些屁话。

那人在说什么郑在玹当然不会仔细听，低头正好看到社交软件里钟辰乐发自拍的动态，立刻眼里浓郁着笑意。

顺道在底下评论了一句。

【回韩国开心吗？】

钟辰乐很快就私信找他。

【哥，你还在墨西哥呐？】

【是啊。】

【什么时候回来嘛？】

【快了。】

末了又加一句

【想吃什么，哥给你带。】

【要Camotes*！星星也说想吃！！！】

【好。】

【谢谢哥~】

【嗯。】

等关闭了对话框，郑在玹抬头，对面的人已经结束他的长篇大论好一会儿了。

“讲完了？”

“嗯，嗯。”

郑在玹翘起腿，丢下手机双手搭上自己的膝盖。

“那轮到我了。”

“我们互相都知道，你们不希望NCT在这个地盘上活动已经不是一天两天了。为了阻止我带东西进关你们还特地抬高了税务。这些都随意，但你们把人往我这儿丢，也太不给面子了吧。”

“我们有哪一次这么做过么？”

没想到话题直接被拎了出来，刚还想拿起酒杯喝一口缓一缓的男人只好放下杯子，眼睛还盯着那块自己撞过的玻璃，脸上扯出一个胆战心惊的笑：

“先，先生。我也表明过了，我们高层是早就同意过和NCT开展合作关系的，我们也为了您的生意顺利给您开辟了特别的通道。这次的小插曲不过是底下有个不长眼的白痴看不惯您，自己大着胆子去安排人的，我们为了您着想也做掉了他，您别这么步步紧逼嘛。”

郑在玹最烦的就是人卖惨还甩锅，这人一脸为难的样子他看着就恶心，但也是见多不觉怪，忍了忍脾气才重新提起嘴角。

“您这样说是没错，但那人拿走的资料，我觉得你和你的老友们已经过目了吧？”

郑在玹当时气得亲自把人给砍了，就是因为他偷了数量不小的数据和文档传回了墨西哥黑帮，按照技术部复查出来的拷贝重合，虽然不是很重要的，但也让很少出差错的郑在玹恼火得很。

对面的人还想说点什么，郑在玹抬手制止了他。

“我接了上头的要求来，平衡一下资金问题。你们压缩我这里的通货，是因为看到了我的报表，那我提些要求，应该不会有不同意的吧？”

“呃...嗯嗯，您说。”

“你们有往意大利供货么。”

“......有是有，但是...”

“断掉。”

“什么？”

“所有意大利黑帮的毒品线，断掉。”

那人刚要张口，郑在玹温和地眯起眼睛。

“怎么了，不可以么？”

 

【韩国 首尔】

李永钦被李泰容带出去谈判了。

徐英浩在家里看完了报表和账目，问金道英那头要不要帮忙也被拒绝了，只好自己出去找个手底下的酒吧坐坐，于是开车出门。

自己下意识地想着，就开去了当初和李永钦刚认识的那间夜店。

虽然不是晚上，但店里也有够热闹的，徐英浩突然亲自查场子把负责人吓了一跳，本来要大张旗鼓地迎接一下，被徐英浩一个挥手打消了。

“我就进来坐坐。”

徐英浩看着那张现在已经变成李永钦专属的红色椅子，心里不由得就一阵柔软。

他俩是先谈了恋爱才加入NCT的。

当时徐英浩还没拥有这家夜店，只是来和朋友玩，李永钦就坐在那把红椅子上，穿着米色的开衫，耳朵上一串纯色的宝石耳钉在迪斯科球的旋转灯下璀璨生光，手指玩弄着吧台的玻璃杯，眼里五色流转。

开始徐英浩也是注意到他好看，但没怎么重视，暧昧的一个对视过后就走开了，李泰容催他打台球。

徐英浩家和李泰容家里是世交，他俩还同年生，打小关系就铁得很，互相也都知道对方什么脾性，一起出去玩儿是常态。

李泰容多会察言观色，只消二十几分钟，就扯着徐英浩的袖子调戏他：

“那漂亮小子一看就喜欢你。”

徐英浩还在扫视台面上的球，手捏着球杆不动声色。

“夜店里的露骨眼神能叫喜欢么，你直接说他想和我来一炮不就得了。”

李泰容当时也是年轻，说话没个底线，嬉笑了几句说得更露骨。徐英浩也被他逗笑了，轻轻打了他一下，然后两个人又重新对台，你一球我一球玩得随意。

那时候李泰容是故意的，因为就那么几句，李永钦看自己的眼神就没那么友善了。

不过还是得亏李泰容是拉皮条一好手，一来二去把李永钦送上了徐英浩那张豪奢的大床，徐英浩就此一头扎进去出不来了。

刚谈起来的时候徐家是不允许的，原话就是：虽然徐英浩找男的他们没意见，但是不能找这么个没点儿家庭背景的男的。

这话不是在李永钦面前说的，但徐英浩多宠着他，没忍住他的撒娇，直接给他全盘托出。

李永钦当时可气急败坏了，徐英浩现在想想都眉开眼笑，他急得跳脚的样子特别可爱。

也是当时徐英浩才知道，李永钦不过是个来韩国放长假的富家小公子。

李永钦处理这事的方法特别粗暴，把自己的出身证明和家里产业的证件一股脑复印了摔在徐家桌子上，然后扭头就走，徐英浩都没拦住。挨个把证件看过去，徐英浩爹妈让他赶紧把人追回来，别让小少爷被车给撞了，赔不起的。

李永钦是家里上下的宝贝，从小给捧手心里养大的，本来觉得自己活得够娇贵了，没想到徐英浩比家里人还能宠他。

什么都事无巨细地给李永钦安排好，上到出行乘车下到换季衣着，要不是李永钦洒脱爱玩，徐英浩疼爱得都不舍得让他双脚沾地。

后来又是李永钦家里不同意，他俩去拜访的时候说自己就这么一个儿子，以后要回泰国继承家产的，哪能放你在韩国住下了？

李永钦还有个妹妹，也是个家里的小宝贝。听说哥哥不在泰国呆了，小小一只指着徐英浩的鼻子就骂他，什么难听的都说了，奈何说的是泰语，徐英浩愣是没听懂。

李永钦不行，死活就不分手，和家里人吵了一架，拉着徐英浩就说订机票回韩国，再也不回来了。

还是徐英浩拉着他说回去和家长讲清楚。

最后也是徐英浩靠个人魅力挣回来了这么个男朋友，过了没些日子李泰容接管了自己家里的东西以后，想完善地下的NCT了，把他们两个都拉入了伙。

徐英浩家在韩国的资产也就直接并进了李泰容的公司里。

徐英浩本身就是个温和多情的人，满心的爱意没处宣泄，李永钦这个急需要人宠爱溺爱的性子，正正好。

周围认识的朋友总说徐英浩不能太纵容李永钦，又说李永钦娇惯，不适合当男朋友。徐英浩一一驳回，最后总结“我想怎么对他是我的事，就算我把他捧上天了，你们也别多嘴”。

人人都给堵得哑口无言。

李永钦其实一点儿不那样，徐英浩心里清楚。

最开始李泰容接下公司事务想要扩大营业范围，忙得不可开交，所有嘴皮子活儿全李永钦干的。今天和哪位老总喝酒，明天陪哪位老总打高尔夫。徐英浩只要坐办公室打电话开会，李永钦每天都跑断了腿，还总被灌得死醉，身体都弄垮了。

所以才心疼得紧。

徐英浩本身不太吃撒娇那一套，名气大起来之后那些酒会宴请上的名流男女对他句句讨好他都觉得反胃，更不要提有些女人的行为方式让他更恶心了。

可是每次李永钦黏在他身边软着嗓子唤他，他觉得就算李永钦是要他的命，他都愿意给。

徐英浩想着事情一会儿蹙眉一会儿笑，旁边陪他喝酒水的店长也跟着一会儿傻笑一会儿紧张，最后徐英浩发觉身边这人快被他逼疯了，点点头让他走，自己翻开手机查看消息。

李泰容给他发了一条。

【你家宝贝今晚说想吃法餐。】

徐英浩看李泰容这打小报告似的行为忍不出嗤笑，喝完了眼前的酒起身准备离开。

【你们结束了？】

【嗯，在希尔顿。】

【我来接你们。】

【OKAY】

李永钦昨晚没怎么睡，徐英浩没忍住把他折腾得狠了些，幸好今早赖床赖了一会。结果坐起来的时候和徐英浩撒娇想吃panino，徐英浩多亲了他两口又来了一次，最后李永钦哭着跟他说不要了，也及时制止了他往自己脖子上留吻痕的行为，中午送上李泰容的车他还在娇嗔徐英浩没良心。

去接人的路上徐英浩就订好了餐厅，车子停在酒店门口，李永钦堂而皇之地坐进了副驾驶。

李泰容当然不在意，徐英浩把他在公司门口放下之后提醒两人注意安全，就自己进了大门。

“今晚带你吃法餐。”

李永钦和徐英浩交换一个吻，然后笑嘻嘻地捏着他服帖的领口往他嘴唇上哈气。

“我就知道泰容哥会跟你说我讲了这话。”

徐英浩给车熄火的空档去蹭了蹭恋人的小鼻尖儿，问他：“难道你是开玩笑的？”

“没有，真的很想吃。”

餐厅的门童接过徐英浩的车钥匙给他打开车门，两人各自出来，徐英浩从红毯边上的立柱直接抽走菜单，把李永钦的喜好都指出来，走进去的两分钟就点完了。

晚餐小有兴质，徐英浩点了瓶红酒，因为李永钦今天谈的合作好像很成功，开心了多喝了些，最后走出来的时候脸颊红扑扑的分外可爱。

到了家也不安分，坐在副驾驶哼哼唧唧要人抱。徐英浩把他托起来刮了刮他的鼻子，笑着批评他“你羞不羞”，李永钦还因为他今晚没和自己一起喝酒而咬他下巴。

“我要是喝酒了，谁送你回家？”

“让人来接就是了，徐老板真是一点儿不给面子。”

徐英浩知道李永钦说胡话，也随他乱讲，抱着他穿过车库回到家，李永钦使坏，两下就把他拽倒进沙发里，还腻着声音问他：

“徐老板，今晚能行么？”

徐英浩怎么可能受得了他撩拨，大手狠狠地捏了一把他的屁股，逼得人扭了扭身子，手却依旧揽着他的脖子不放。

“我行不行，你不知道吗？”

捞着李永钦的腰把他托起来，徐英浩没急着脱掉他的裤子，反而用掌心揉了一把还没见硬的下身。李永钦嗯嗯呜呜地，漂亮的嘴唇留一个缝吐气吸气，小半截舌头掉在嘴唇边缘收不回去，徐英浩看得心痒，压低了身子吻他，他回应得比身体更热烈。

今天的商谈很随意，李永钦和李泰容本身就高人一等，所以也没穿正装去。李永钦上身套了个西装外套，里面的白衬衫领口大开的，徐英浩周年那天送他的项链挂在脖子上，诱人得不得了。

徐英浩凑近他锁骨上慢慢吸吮，声音又细又清楚，李永钦贴着他的牛仔裤磨蹭，扭着头想要拒绝徐英浩在他的脖子上留下吻痕。

李永钦太白了，皮肤还是伤痕体质，徐英浩总喜欢在他身上这里那里留一些标记，腰上只要用力一些就会出现青紫，看得人脑子都不清醒。

李永钦伸手推徐英浩胸口的时候徐英浩没给他机会，抓住他的手腕就离开他的胸前，一根根去舔舐他的手指。

李永钦的手指敏感的很，徐英浩用舌头轻轻挤压他的指尖，李永钦颤颤巍巍地发出一声猫一样的哭泣，手指反而被含得更深，气氛臊人。

温热湿软的口腔模拟着口交的动作把手指吞入又吐出，李永钦受不了那过于清晰的触感，已经完全硬起来的性器顶着徐英浩的腹部，徐英浩才放过他，在他耳边问话。

“硬了？”

“嗯...嗯.....”

“要我帮你吗？”

“要，要...”

徐英浩亲了一口对方小巧可爱的耳垂，低头解开了他的裤子。

李永钦许是因为挑食，身子很瘦，腿也细，常年不见光的皮肤像牛奶似的白，滑。徐英浩沿着他的大腿色情地揉捏，李永钦并着膝盖泪眼朦胧地讨饶。

 

“Johnny...快点，唔......”

下意识撒娇的时候总喜欢喊他的英文名。

他们两个因为性事频繁，家里哪儿都有润滑剂，徐英浩在茶几底下的抽屉里随便摸了把就抓住一瓶，然后又问李永钦要不要戴套。

“进，直接进来。”

李永钦在性爱上可大胆了，趁着徐英浩起身拿润滑剂的一瞬就坐起来，手撑在两腿间的沙发垫子上，被徐英浩舔的湿漉漉的手去扯徐英浩的领带，眼神都野猫似的放荡。

“我来。”

徐英浩坐在沙发上李永钦立刻就爬了过去，拉掉徐英浩牛仔裤的链子，趴下去像只刚开始探索新世界的小兽，用鼻尖拱了拱那个鼓鼓囊囊的地方，抬眼冲徐英浩调皮地笑了一下。

徐英浩差点被口水噎着。

隔着内裤直接舔上去，李永钦先是象征性地濡湿了布料，紧接着就真的张开嘴抚慰。

相对于阴茎和嘴唇都太过粗糙的东西薄薄的一层上下拉扯，徐英浩因为隔靴搔痒的炽热吸了一口气，手指捏了捏李永钦的耳朵，然后侧着揉进他的头发里。

李永钦的技术可不是一般的好。两人最开始的时候徐英浩就被李永钦在床上制得服服帖帖，就算李永钦把他的手捆着自己在他身上动，徐英浩都觉得够爽。

李永钦就是个妖精。

如果不是考虑到今晚不能再睡那么迟了，徐英浩肯定也让李永钦帮他口到射，但等李永钦进行到一半，徐英浩就用手指捻猫咪似的勾了勾他的下巴。

“到我身上来。”

李永钦弯起眼睛笑得很起劲。

从徐英浩手里抢走那瓶润滑剂之后，李永钦扒掉了男朋友的裤子，透明的黏腻液体直接倒进他的手里，然后他就两手并用摸了上去。

还贴着徐英浩的脸颊吹气：

“Daddy别动，让Tennie自己来好不好？”

徐英浩宠溺的眼神直接变了味。

李永钦可没管被叫daddy的人是怎么想的，感觉润滑足够多了之后，扶着性器自己慢慢就坐了下去。

李永钦就是个极品，徐英浩真的这么觉得。他的后穴就像记得自己一样，吞得热情又深入，依旧紧得人喘粗气，李永钦还偏偏一点不怕死，两下就全吞进去，把徐英浩吸得紧紧的。

等他自己也缓过来了，才动了动腰整个人就这么靠在徐英浩怀里，脸蹭着他的颈窝，开始撒娇了。

“唔...Daddy，可以动了，嗯......”

徐英浩抬手就脱掉了他的西装外套。

他其实也看出来了，李永钦今天拿的是自己的西装外套，袖子过长，卷了好几圈在手臂上，脱起来甚至有些费劲，但也不碍事。徐英浩握住了他的腰，也没一句提醒，立刻又深又用力地操了进去。

李永钦整个人都很娇小，徐英浩虽然也顾虑，但李永钦越是细细碎碎地说要被操坏了，徐英浩反而更想折腾他。

听李永钦软着调子求饶总是很让人着迷。

徐英浩坐得端端正正的，李永钦却软成了一滩水了，如果不是徐英浩搂着他，他连腰都直不起来。

“Johnny，Johnny，唔...唔啊......”

“轻一点，轻一点，要死了，oh my...Johnny......Please...”

徐英浩咬了咬他的嘴唇，被他追着索吻的时候又故意躲开：

“喊我什么，嗯？”

“唔，daddy，daddy，啊昂...daddy......”

最后一声daddy明显变了调子，李永钦把徐英浩的衣服都揪皱了，哼哼了几声，腰在徐英浩手里绷紧了一抖，射在了两个人之间。最后还黏糊地喊他名字，徐英浩没忍住顶了顶他，立刻得到讨好的呻吟，求求他别弄了。

“可是你爽了，我还没呢，sweetie pie。”

李永钦瘪着嘴一双眼睛水汪汪的瞪他，却听话的收了收腰把徐英浩往里带，又换了个称呼磨他：

“那哥继续嘛...”

徐英浩深知恭敬不如从命。

再十几下之后李永钦卡着他不让他退出去，徐英浩掐着他的腰射进去，李永钦还颤抖着努力发声说话，一边喊着“好烫好难受”一边又神经兮兮地说“怀孕了要daddy赔”，徐英浩知道他是半醉半醒发疯，虽然想不当回事还是被他这些话搅得手都发麻，恨不得再操他一次。

在浴室里清洗的时候李永钦也不安分，整个人挂在徐英浩身上装小树袋熊，徐英浩替他清理后穴的时候他又硬了，最后替他发泄完，他又不放徐英浩走，徐英浩扒拉半天才把他塞进被子里裹好。

“你没穿上衣，不许从被子里出来，听见没？”

“Yes，papa John~”

徐英浩弯下腰去啃一口他的鼻尖，眼睛都笑没了。

“You nasty babe.”

李永钦用被子挡着脸嘿嘿笑，徐英浩也随他自己闹，转身进了浴室。

刚随手放在洗手台上的手机闪了闪，徐英浩凑过去看一眼，是李泰容。

【过些天我生日，你找个场地搞个宴会，借这名头谈些事。】

徐英浩扭头看了眼还在床上乱扭来扭去的李永钦，笑了一下，回复过去。

【好嘞，给你整个大的。】

 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
